


Luffy: Whitebeard's Wife

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Espero que el lemon este bueno, M/M, Mpreg, No me arrepiento de nada, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Edward 'Barbablanca' Newgate quería un hijo. Su respuesta llego en la forma de Monkey D. Luffy.





	Luffy: Whitebeard's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

Era bien sabido entre los Piratas Barbablanca que su padre, un hombre de 35 años, quería hijos. Y no es que ellos no fueran sus hijos, pero Edward quería unos de sangre. Verlos crecer en la barriga y estar ahí en su nacimiento. Que crezcan rodeados de muchos hermanos y hermanas que estaban en su tripulación. La tripulación también lo quería. Seria bonito ver a un mini-Barbablanca corriendo por ahí y causando estragos.

Pero todos sabían que era imposible.

Edward Newgate tenía sangre de gigante y por eso su tamaño. Sin embargo, el podía controlar su estatura como quisiera. El problema era que el no podía cambiar el tamaño de su descomunal miembro. Era grande y gordo, ningún doncel o mujer podría tomarlo sin terminar sumamente lastimado o lastimada. Y hasta ahora, no parecía haber solución y Barbablanca no se hacía mas joven.

Todo cambio unos días después.

-Monkey D. Luffy recompensa de 1 billón. Buscado por ser la madre del hijo del Rey de los Piratas Gol D. Roger y hermano menor de Monkey D. Dragon el Revolucionario. Tiene la Gomu Gomu no Mi. -leyó Izo en voz alta mientras todos desayunaban. Barbablanca lo observó con una mirada llena de interés.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó el Capitán. Izo lo miró.

-Oyaji, Monkey D. Luffy es la madre de Monkey D. Ace, el único hijo de Gol D. Roger. El Gobierno Mundial lo a buscado incluso antes del nacimiento de Ace, pues su hermano es Monkey D. Dragon el Revolucionario, no importa que su padre, Monkey D. Garp, sea el Héroe de los Marinos. Lo quieren vivo o muerto. Preferiblemente muerto.

-¿Cómo es que solo tú sabes eso? -pregunto Marco curioso.

-No es muy bien sabido pues luego se elimino todo periódico que dijera eso luego de que Roger se convirtiera en el Rey de los Piratas. -contestó.- Sin embargo, luego de la muerte de este, lo comenzaron a cazar y a su hijo también. Ahora huye constantemente.

El silencio reino en la mesa.

-Lo importante es que tiene poderes de goma. -dijo Barbablanca rompiendo el silencio.

-Cierto. -dijo Jozu.- Podemos hacer un trato con él.

-A cambio de protección para él y su hijo, el se convierte en la esposa y madre de los hijos de Oyaji y en nuestra Kaa-san. -sonrió Vista.

-Gwahahahaha. -rió Barbablanca.- Nuestro próximo destino es North Blue. Ahí comenzaremos. 

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy era un doncel de lo mas extraño.

Amaba estar fuera de casa, jugar y causar alboroto. Comía como si su estómago fuera un hoyo negro. No le importaba insultar a otros (_aunque esa no era la intención_). Luffy no se quedaba en casa esperando por su varón o simplemente tratando de buscar a uno. No, Luffy quería ser libre. El no necesitaba un varón que le dijera que hacer o como vivir. Y es por eso que comenzó su viaje alrededor del mundo.

Él, junto a su pequeño barco, _The __Merry_, emprendieron el viaje. Luffy no era un pirata, pero tenía la misma libertad. Los marinos no lo atacaban y si algún pirata se atrevía a atacarlo, su culo era hermosamente pateado por un doncel llamado Luffy.

Fue cuando Luffy tuvo 21 años que decidió que él quería un bebé. Luffy quería un bebé pero tampoco quería estar con un varón que solo lo enjaularía. Y es que Luffy ni se daba cuenta que él era simplemente hermoso y muy adorable. Cualquiera quisiera estar con ser tan hermoso y tan brillante como el sol.

Su ayuda llego en la forma de Gol D. Roger, el casi-a-ser Rey de los Piratas.

Luffy no tenía en sus planes caer enamorado del casi-a-ser Rey de los Piratas, pero Roger tenía una magia que lo hizo caer y en menos de dos años, ya estaban juntos y a sus 24, Luffy ya cargaba en su vientre un hijo de Roger y él. Ya para ese entonces Roger era el Rey de los Piratas y se habían eliminado los periódicos que decían de quien Luffy era hermano.

La tripulación estaba feliz de tener un pequeño mini-Roger corriendo por ahí. Pero pronto todo cambio cuando Roger se entrego a los Marinos y estos comenzaron su caza por el hijo del Rey de los Piratas. Luffy tuvo que usar todo lo que podía para prolongar su embarazo por unos 20 meses más para evitar ser asesinado junto a su hijo como los otros niños y madres que murieron mientras los buscaban. También contó con la ayuda de los Piratas de Roger en un principio, pero luego tuvo que esconderse y los perdió.

Creyó haber estado a salvo, pero cuando Ace cumplió el primer añito, Luffy tuvo que cargar a su pequeño hijo y escapar en un barco mientras observaba como su hogar estaba en llamas por culpa de aquellos que estaban buscando a el hijo de Roger.

Los siguientes años fueron iguales.

Huyendo de isla en isla para mantener a Ace fuera de las manos de los marinos hasta que llego a la aldea de Foosha en el East Blue. Todo parecía bien hasta que Barbablanca apareció y lo encadeno, llevándoselo a su barco dejando a su pequeño Ace atrás.

Es por eso que estamos aquí.   
Con un Monkey D. Luffy arrodillado frente a Barbablanca con sus comandantes junto a él. Luffy estaba asustado. Rezando para que nada malo pasara. No se perdonaría dejar a Ace en este mundo y en un peligro constante.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo, Monkey D. Luffy. -dijo Barbablanca, el barco entero estaba en silencio, pues el Hombre Mas Poderoso del Mundo jamás llamaba a alguien por su nombre y aunque ya sabían del plan, no pensaron que lo llamaría por su nombre. Pero supongo que cuando te atreviste a cargar al hijo de Gol D. Roger y tenerlo por 20 meses en tu vientre para protegerlo, te merecías respeto. Además, él iba a ser la Kaa-san de la tripulación.

Luffy se tensó inmediatamente.

-He escuchado que estas hecho de goma al haberte comido la Gomu Gomu no Mi. -se acercó mas.- Quiero que tu lleves a mi hijo.

Varios comandantes se sonrojaron al escuchar esto (_no se imaginaron que su Oyaji lo dijera así_), principalmente porque ellos sabían la razón por la que Luffy era el único capaz de tener un hijo de Edward.

Como antes mencionado, a pesar de que Barbablanca puede controlar su estatura, aquello que necesitaba para tener hijos no se encoge y a pesar de todos aquellos que quisieran tener un hijo de Barbablanca por lo que significaría en el mundo y por los que se le sería proveído, no podían porque terminarían muy mal.

-Si, claro. Ya tienes a tu hijo. -dijo Luffy sarcásticamente.

-Si aceptas mi oferta, esta isla recibirá mi protección. No mas escapes. No tendrás que volver a moverte y temer que pongas a personas en peligro. -dijo para luego pausar y hablar con una voz mas suave.- Tu hijo estará a salvo de las manos del Gobierno Mundial y no será separado de ti.

Luffy se frisó con una mirada de culpa. Su pequeño, su Monkey D. Ace. Al ser el hijo de Roger y sobrino de Dragon, el Gobierno Mundial también buscaban matar a su pequeño de cuatro años que no tenía la culpa de nada, y a el por el simple hecho de haber estado con Roger y ser la madre de este hijo. Añadiéndole el hecho que incluso si su padre era considerado el Héroe de los Marinos, su hermano era el líder de los Revolucionarios (_su familia era un caos_). 

Por eso tenían que ir de isla en isla para escapar. No quería que Ace creciera pensando que todo era su culpa o que su sangre estaba maldita por quienes eran sus padres y familiares. Luffy amaba a Ace demasiado como para hacer que su hijo crezca así, pensando que es una abominación y que su nacimiento fue un error. Por que todo era culpa de sus padres, quienes se enamoraron sabiendo el peligro que les traería.

-Piénsalo. -le dijo.

-Acepto. -dijo rápidamente. Por Ace, el era capaz de cualquier cosa.

La tripulación estaba en shock mientras Barbablanca reía con felicidad.

-Thatch, ve por las cosas de Luffy y su hijo. Marco, libéralo. -ambos comandantes se pusieron en marcha para cumplir las órdenes.- Hoy celebramos mi union con mi esposa.

Y el _Moby Dick_ se inundo de gritos de celebración y felicidad. 

* * *

-Vamos Kaa-san, hay que vestirte en nuevas ropas. -dijo Marco con delicadeza al llegar al baño.

Una vez ahí, Luffy rompió a llorar.

Tenía miedo. ¡¿Porque demonios acepto?! ¿Que pasaría si algo sale mal? ¿Si puso a Ace en aún mas peligro? ¿Y su futuro bebé? ¿Traería a otro bebe a sufrir porque su padre era un famoso pirata y su madre era buscado por quién era su hermano?

Luffy parecía que iba a tener un ataque de pánico cuando sintió las cálidas manos del Fénix abrazarlo mientras trataba de calmarlo creando remolinos en su espalda.

-Papá trata a todos en su tripulación como familia. Tú vas a ser su esposa, serás tratado como una Reina. -dijo Marco suavemente.- Ve. Toma un baño y yo te traeré ropa.

Marco se marchó y dejo a Luffy solo. Unos minutos mas tarde la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando la cabellera oscura de su amado Ace (_fueron bastante rápidos en buscarlo_). Luffy lo tomó y lo trajo consigo a la bañera. Pronto esta se lleno de risas y de los pequeños gritos de_ '¡Mamá!' _que gritaba Ace cada vez que Luffy le hacía cosquillas o lo llenaba de besos.

Marco los veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tiene miedo de su decisión. -dijo Marco a Thatch cuando este se acerco.

-No tiene por que temer. Los problemas empezaran cuando este embarazado y nuestros enemigos y los marinos lo comiencen a buscar.

-Eso es exactamente a lo que le teme. -susurro Marco y Thatch ya se imaginaba cual era la razón. 

* * *

La celebración término y Luffy era oficialmente Newgate D. Luffy. Esposa de Edward 'Barbablanca' Newgate. Luffy no quería ni pensar que haría su familia cuando se enterarán. Su padre, Monkey D. Garp, lo asesinaría y su hermano mayor, Monkey D. Dragon el Revolucionario, posiblemente va a estar aliviado al saber que su hermano pequeño y su sobrino no estarían en peligro.

Edward estaba ahora en su estatura mas pequeña de 6,9. Se encontraba hablando con Ace, quien parecía tan cómodo como si estuviera con Luffy en vez del capitán de los Piratas Barbablanca.

-Pequeño, ¿porque no te vas con Marco a descansar? -le dijo mientras le pasaba a Marco un somnoliento Ace.

-Nos vemos mañana, papá. -le susurró Marco mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos.

Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a irse después de limpiar quedando solo el matrimonio Newgate.

-Vamos. -dijo Edward ofreciéndole una gigante mano que Luffy tomó con un leve temblor que Barbablanca sintió y solo lo apretó mas como si quisiera darle fuerzas.

Barbablanca lo dirigió a su habitación. Y como era obvio, su cuarto era enorme y lujoso con una cama que se tragaría a Luffy tan pronto este se sentará. Barbablanca lo colocó suavemente en la cama y puso un dedo en la barbilla de Luffy y la alzo para que este lo viera a los ojos. Los ojos oscuros de Luffy brillaban con nerviosismo.

-No tienes de que temer. -dijo Edward suavemente. Luffy asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa llena de timidez.

Edward lentamente lo besó y Luffy respondió con timidez con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Luffy se recuesta en la cama llevándose a Edward con él. Edward recorre sus manos por su cuerpo y jala sus tetillas causando que Luffy suelte un pequeño gemido y que Edward comience a recorrer toda la boca de Luffy. Luffy comienza a soltar pequeños gemidos que se pierden dentro de las bocas que se estaban tocando. Edward le rompe la camisa y con sus manos recorre la espalda de Luffy causándole escalofríos.

El beso se rompió y se pudo escuchar la pesada respiración del mas bajito. La lengua del mayor recorrió la oreja de Luffy. Sus besos bajan a su pecho mientras sus manos se paseaban por la estrecha cintura. Luffy hace un ademán para que se quite la camisa y solo se puede escuchar la profunda risa de Edward causándole otro escalofrío.

-Que impaciente es mi pequeña esposa. -dice mientras se quitaba la camisa bajo la mirada llena de lujuria de Luffy (_ignorando como este lo llamo_).

Edward regresa a su trabajo y lleva su boca a una de las rosadas tetillas de Luffy y comienza a jugar con ellas. Las lame, las muerde suavemente y las jala con delicadeza causando gemidos de Luffy. Luffy siente que esta en el cielo con lo que su esposo le hace.

Edward baja su boca dejando un rastro de besos en el camino hasta llegar al pantalón. Sonrió al recordar que tan pronto acabo la boda Luffy se quito el traje y se puso unos pantalones y una camisa. Los bajo lentamente bajo la mirada sonrojada de Luffy. Edward sonrió al ver lo que se encontro.

-Con que comando, ¿eh? -dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-La-la ropa interior me molesta. -dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

-No me estoy quejando. -le sonrió.

Edward decidió seguir con su trabajo y mando a volar los pantalones de Luffy. Uso su dedo gordo para darle un pequeño masaje. Fue su boca la que se dirigió al pequeño y rosado orificio y comenzó a lamerlo sin detenerse.

-Oh, dios... Edward...

Y eso era lo que el Capitan quería oír. Su nombre siendo gritado por su linda esposita.

Su lengua comenzó a adentrase y salir lentamente, saboreando todo lo que podía. Mientras se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa.

-Por dios... mas rápido. -suplicó con sus manos en el cabello del Capitán.

Pero Edward quería torturarlo así que continuo lentamente mientras su mano masturbaba el miembro del menor. No duro mucho mas hasta que se corrió. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente.

-Esto no a terminado. -le dijo Edward y Luffy abrió los ojos y le dedico una mirada llena de lujuria.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Lame. -le ordena Edward mientras le enseña dos dedos. Luffy lo mira y sin dejar de mirarlo, se lleva los dedos a la boca y gime. Luffy se imagina que esos dedos son el enorme miembro de Edward. Su lengua juega con los dedos y la mirada del rubio se oscurece.- Detente.

Luffy se detiene y siente los grandes dedos de Edward entrar lentamente, Luffy usa sus poderes y se abre. Ambos saben que no necesita preparación, pero también saben que Edward quiere verlo gemir de placer con solo sus dedos.

Y esos pasa. Los dedos de Edward se comienzan a mover rápidamente llenando la habitación de gritos que si no fuera por que la habitación estaba hecha para que nada se escuchara, lo mas probable es que toda la tripulación estuviera despierta y escuchando cuanto placer los dedos de su Oyaji le provocaban a su Kaa-san.

-Más, Edward, más. -suplicó.

Y este cumple las órdenes y mueve sus dedos mas rápido ganándose un fuerte gemido y que Luffy arqueé su espalda.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, si, si , si! -los fuertes gemidos solo ponían a Edward mas caliente, pero se detuvo.- Sigue. -sollozó.

-No, ahora viene lo mejor.

Edward quito sus dedos y se levanto lo suficiente como para que Luffy abriera sus ojos ante el miembro mas grande que había visto. Era largo y muy gordo, podía incluso ver las venas...

Edward acomoda su miembro en el orificio de Luffy y este usando sus poderes expande su hoyo que sea lo suficientemente grande para que no le cause dolor y que el miembro quepa, pero lo suficientemente pequeño para que las paredes abracen al miembro y lo pueda sentir mejor.

Edward entró de una.

-¡Edward! -gritó al sentirlo.

Más las estocadas no pararon, solo se hicieron mas rápidas y la mirada de Luffy estaba perdida en el placer. Su lengua estaba por fuera y sus manos agarraban las sábanas con fuerza.

-Ah, si, si, así. M-mas.

Edward parecía querer romper a Luffy con lo rápido que iba. Luffy juraba que su miembro tocaba su estómago. En un movimiento rápido, Edward lo tomo en brazos y se giró. Luffy quedo siendo impalado por el gran y grueso miembro.

-¡DIOS! ¡SI! ¡MAS! ¡DAME MAS RAPIDO, MAS FUERTE! -y es que las estocadas eran mucho mas profundas e incluso mas rápidas mientras Edward tomaba el control.- ¡EDWARD DAME MAS RAPIDO!

Y cuando este aumento su velocidad, se gano un chillido de Luffy quien parecía estar sumamente perdido y fuera de si. Los fuertes gemidos de Luffy se mezclaban con los de Edward, que también se encontraba perdido en el cuerpo de Luffy. Ambos estaban perdidos en las sensaciones que sus cuerpos les brindaba.

Les faltaba poco para llegar, y en esa certera estocada, ambos se corrieron. Luffy hecho su cabeza hacia atrás al sentirse llenado por el semen del Hombre Más Poderoso del Mundo.

Edward lo jaló hacía el e iba a sacar su miembro pero Luffy se lo impidió apretando sus paredes alrededor del miembro y apretando sus piernas al cuerpo de Edward.

-No, quédate dentro de mi.

-Tus deseos son órdenes. -le dijo.

Luffy solo se quedo dormido encima del gran cuerpo de Edward. El rubio sonrió y los arropó mientras colocaba una mano en la cintura de Luffy y colocaba una pierna de Luffy alrededor de su propia cintura en la que también coloco su mano en el jugoso muslo del pequeño pelinegro y se fue a dormir satisfecho.

Ninguno de los comandantes dijo nada cuando ambos salieron mucho más tarde que todos de su habitación. 

* * *

Luffy quedo embarazado a la primera. No es como si eso los hubiera detenido en seguir teniendo más sexo varias veces a la semana.

Su barriga comenzó a crecer y Ace se la pasaba acariciandola y susurrándole cosas. Ace ya había comenzado a llamar 'Papá' a Barbablanca y se la pasaba entrenando y jugando con los comandantes. Todos por igual acariciaban la barriga de Luffy y ya lo llamaban 'Kaa-san' con toda la confianza del mundo como para ir a donde el y quejarse cuando eran molestados por los demás comandantes (_mas bien Marco cuando se quejaba que todos le hacían bullying por su pelo de piña y su Zoan de Fénix, que no era un pollo en llamas, era un ave mítica_).

Sin embargo, con su embarazo también vinieron los antojos y los horribles cambios de humor de los que todos menos Ace eran las víctimas. Al menos eso también incremento su apetito sexual, para beneficio de Edward.

* * *

-¡Edward! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te cortare esa maldita polla y te la daré de comer! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Duele! ¡Te odio, Edward! ¡Me las pagarás!

Afuera todos veían a su padre riéndose de las amenazas de su esposa. Parecía no importarle.

-¡Así que te quieres reír maldito! ¡Estarás en abstinencia hasta que nuestro hijo cumpla los diez años!

Ahí para toda risa de su padre para que su piel se pusiera blanca. Ahí todos los demás se rieron de la desgracia de su padre.

Eso le pasa por reírse de Kaa-san en el peor momento.

(_Aunque todos sabían que eso de la abstinencia era falso._)

* * *

El pequeño Sabo era una mezcla perfecta de ambos. Tenía los ojos negros de Luffy y el cabello rubio de Barbablanca. A pesar de ser menor, Ace y el se la pasaban jugando y causando desastre en el barco junto a Thatch.

El _Moby Dick_ nunca había estado lleno de tantas risas. Y mientras Barbablanca y Luffy los veían reír y festejar, ninguno pudo negar que ir por el y ofrecerle un trato y aceptar dicho trato, había sido lo mejor que había ocurrido en sus vidas. A pesar de todos los problemas que los estúpidos marinos les traían. Aunque Garp siempre los llamaba jurando que Sabo sería un marino (_Ingenuo_, pensaban todos). Dragon también llamaba y preguntaba por sus sobrinos, su hermano y su cuñado.

-¡Ace! ¡Sabo! ¡Thatch! -grito Marco con el cabello rosado mientras los demás se reían de su desgracia.- ¡Los mataré!

**Author's Note:**

> Seeeeh... mis gustos son bastante peculiares. 
> 
> Espero que la escena de sexo este pasable.


End file.
